


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by septicat



Series: A Very Septiplier Holiday [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one of a Very Septiplier Holiday!!! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>I wrote this on my phone, as I'm back home and have no real computer, so I apologize if it seems rushed or too short. :/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of a Very Septiplier Holiday!!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, as I'm back home and have no real computer, so I apologize if it seems rushed or too short. :/

It wasn't too unusual for Jack to wake up to find his boyfriend gone. The bed raise him was empty; the pillow next to him was already cold from Mark's absence. He normally left pretty early to go to the office, but Jack knew he wasn't supposed to to in today; with only a week before Christmas, he wanted a single day where the two of them could spend time together in their apartment. Sure, they'd spend the holidays together, but they would be filled with trips to other states and countries and friends that were already close to them, and not including working and sleep, they'd maybe manage a few hours together during that time, alone. So, Mark made sure the both of them were caught up for one day off, just for the two of them.

Jack rolled over to his bedside table to check his phone and to text Mark to figure out his whereabouts. On top of his phone was a small scrap of paper, and after deciphering Mark's chicken-scratch penmanship, discovered is answer. He had left to get the necessities to make them breakfast. After setting the paper aside, he clicked on his phone to check the time and any missed messages. After adjusting his eyes to the excessively bright screen, he wondered why Mark was still gone for "breakfast necessities" when it was nearly one in the afternoon.

Jack decided that the best thing for him to do at this point was get up and make a pot of coffee. He didn't bother with putting on a change of clothes. If this was his day off, he would enjoy it in his boxers and Mark's t-shirt, and soon, a cup of coffee to help warm him.

It wasn't long after starting the coffee maker that Jack heard the clanking of keys and the rustle of plastic bags behind the front door. Before he could do anything to help, the door was unlocked and a snow covered Mark nearly collapsed into the room. He had at least 5 bags on each arm, and he let them slide off him onto the floor, just a few feet away from Jack.

"Woah, hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Mark kissed his cheek quickly before returning to the front door to shut it.

"It's almost one o'clock. What happened to breakfast?" He looked down at the bags that were sat in front of him, noticing that most of them didn't contain food at all.

"Okay, I can explain." Mark took off his jacket and hat, shaking his hair out as he put them on the back of the bar chair to dry them. "Oh, did you make coffee?"

"I'm making coffee, yes. It'll be a few minutes, still. When did you leave this morning?" Mark frowned a bit in response to the wait, but quickly turned his attention to Jack's question.

"Well, I left at about 10. I really did mean to get breakfast stuff, which did happen!" He reached down and grabbed two of the plastic bags, putting them on the counter and handing Jack the contents as he announced his planned menu. "We're going to have chocolate chip pancakes, and hash browns, and bacon. Breakfast of champions." Jack nodded approvingly.

"Now, what's this?" He reached down and began to open one of the bags, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Mark.

"You don't get to see, because I ended up Christmas shopping, so keep your nose out of it."

"This is all mine? Why?" Mark shook his head.

"Most of it is yours, but there's a few things for Arin and Ross and something for Suzy." He looked over the bags before his eyes widened and he excitedly reached for one in particular. "Oh! I almost forgot the best part of this entire trip! I bought us something." Mark excitedly pulled out two giant lumps of fabric, one a dark green and the other a dark red.

He opened the green one first, and with a proud smile, showed off the adornments across the front of the thick, itchy-looking sweater. On the front was a giant reindeer head, with two antlers that stuck out from the front. The nose was a giant red puff, and the rest of the front was covered with small, slightly raised Christmas presents and garland. He sat it down and opened the other sweater.

"This one is yours!" The red fabric had a giant snowman on the front, made of giant white puffs. It was a lot like the other, except it was covered in glittery snowflakes and Christmas lights. There was a still silence for a moment, before Jack could figure out the right words to say.

"You bought us...ugly Christmas sweaters? Why?" He laughed, and Mark handed him his sweater.

"Because! It's almost Christmas! Plus we need something to wear to the Grump's Christmas party this weekend." Jack had completely forgotten the memo that everyone had to wear these this year, and he honestly thought it was a joke.

"We really have to wear these?"

"Yeah, they weren't kidding. Suzy already has her and Arin's made, and I'm sure everyone else has theirs, as well. What do you think?" Jack wasn't incredibly thrilled, but seeing the look of pure joy on his boyfriends face was enough to make him happy to wear them.

"I love it, Mark. We're did you find these?"

"Walmart! Try it on." Jack quickly pulled the sweater over his head, immediately loving how warm it was, and how surprisingly not scratchy it felt on his skin.

"Well?" He twirled in a small circle with his hands on his hips. Mark laughed and walked over, stopping Jack mid-spin with his arms.

"You look absolutely stunning, even in an ugly Christmas sweater."


End file.
